


Don't Let Go

by septemberprudence



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, simi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberprudence/pseuds/septemberprudence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is a snuggler, Kimi is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Go

"What are you doing? Kimi asked, horrified. They'd just had sex for the first time, and it had been amazing. _Way_ beyond amazing, but then Sebastian had to go and ruin it all with… _this_.

"What?" Sebastian murmured into Kimi's skin. His head was resting on Kimi's chest, his spent body draped over Kimi's like dead weight, arms encircling him octopus-style.

"You're a snuggler," Kimi accused. There was nothing worse than a snuggler, he thought.

"What if I am?"

"I hate snuggling."

"Too bad," said Sebastian, unmoved.

Kimi lay there for a minute, every passing second making him feel more and more like he couldn't breathe. "You're _suffocating_ me," he said.

Sebastian raised his head up off Kimi's chest and looked at him. "Do you want to keep fucking me?" he asked.

"Well, yeah," Kimi admitted. They hadn't actually discussed whether or not this was going to be a one-time thing, but it had been spectacular enough that Kimi was definitely eager for as many repeat performances as Sebastian was willing to allow.

"Then suck it up," Sebastian said, laying his head back down, shifting himself back and forth until he was comfortable.

Kimi sighed and waited, watching the clock next to the bed.

And it was the same, every time afterwards. Every single time they fucked, Sebastian would apparently be compelled to spend at least ten to fifteen post-coital minutes clinging to Kimi like some kind of blissed out, sex-drunk limpet. It would have been adorable if it wasn't so fucking annoying. 

Kimi tried to get used to it, but it wasn't that easy. It made him feel claustrophobic, as if he was pinned down, unable to escape. He put up with it, of course, because this was, frankly, the best sex he'd ever had in his life and surely, he reasoned with himself, some weirdly aggressive cuddling was, in the grand scheme of things, a small price to pay. Surely.

"Lie still," Sebastian would tell him when he wriggled too much, started to get impatient.

"It's only…" Kimi said. "I really don't like it. I'm sorry, but I don't."

Sebastian just smiled at him. "I really don't care," he said, grabbing one of Kimi's arms and draping it around himself, settling back down.

"God," muttered Kimi. "You're so needy."

"Fuck off," Sebastian replied, not even stirring. "And shut up, you're ruining the moment."

"The _moment_ ," said Kimi, rolling his eyes.

But then somewhere, over the years, Kimi somehow started to mind less and less. The feeling crept up on him, and while he still wouldn't say he understood Sebastian's snuggling obsession, he gradually became more accustomed to it. He'd begun to almost enjoy the sensation of closeness after they'd been together, how intimate it was to hold Seb in his arms, feel his body so relaxed and pliant. It was nice in a way that was unfamiliar to Kimi, and he tried not to think about what that might mean.

Especially lately, when they both only seemed to be getting more and more busy. It was a struggle to find enough hours in the day for all their commitments, let alone for each other. Today they had only a limited amount of time, as Sebastian had some kind of appointment later. He'd said what it was, but Kimi couldn't remember. Lawyer, accountant, manager? Something like that.

There was always something. Sebastian seemed stressed, preoccupied in a way that made Kimi feel vaguely uncomfortable, and almost as soon as they'd both come, he leaped out of bed, picking his clothes up off the floor.

Kimi didn't mean to say anything, but a small, disappointed, "Oh," slipped out before he could stop himself.

"What?" Sebastian said, turning to look at him.

"Are you really in that much of a hurry?"

"Yeah, I am," Sebastian replied, turning his t-shirt right way out. "Why?"

"It's just that we didn't...." Kimi shrugged, too embarrassed to say it.

"Didn't what?"

"You know, _after_ , we usually…"

Sebastian looked at him for a second, frowning in confusion, but then he grinned, tossing his clothes aside and jumping back on to the bed. "Kimi Raikkonen," he said, crawling up and over Kimi, arms and legs either side of his body until he was positioned above him, smirking face staring down at Kimi's. "Have you finally become a _snuggler_?"

"No," Kimi replied sullenly, feeling defensive.

"You _have_ ," Sebastian said. "I've converted you." He dropped down on top of Kimi, laughing, the sudden weight of him making Kimi exhale.

"You're too heavy," Kimi complained, but he didn't mind at all. 

"Stop whining and hold me," Sebastian said, and Kimi complied happily, wrapping his arms around Sebastian and squeezing him in tighter. Sebastian settled his cheek into the curve of Kimi's neck, sighing contentedly, and they lay there.

"Don't you have to be somewhere?" Kimi asked after a while.

"Fuck it," Sebastian said. "They can wait." He pressed a kiss to Kimi's skin. "This is more important."

Kimi pulled him closer. "Yeah," he agreed, smiling. "It is."


End file.
